Angel
by DragonGurlie
Summary: Chapter Sixteen Up! After Draco's death in his seventh year, Ginny finds solace in an unlikely place. This chapter, we learn more about Voldemort's plan and Ginny makes a confession. GWLM. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Angel  
  
Disclaimer: These characters, the Harry Potter storyline, and the places and events in J.K. Rowling's brilliant series do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back, and I will do my best not to corrupt them excessively.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny Weasley's eyes clouded with tears one again as she looked down into the grave. She blinked them away and looked frantically around the site. It was time to leave, but it didn't seem right to go marching back up to Hogwarts Castle. An idea struck her and she began to turn, but a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"He really did love you, don't you know?" Surprised, Ginny looked up into the swollen, red eyes of Lucius Malfoy. As unfazed as a father who'd just lost his son could be, he continued. "He didn't care what we thought." He glanced at his wife, Narcissa, standing with her arms crossed in red robes. "She'll never forgive him." Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said, staring determinedly at the ground. Lucius squeezed her hand, and left. As she watched him walk away, Ginny was reminded of a conversation she'd has with Draco several months earlier.  
  
Flashback  
They'd been sitting by the lake one evening when Draco had affectionately mentioned his father. Ginny was taken aback.  
  
"But everyone thinks you hate your father!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco smiled. "I know. He feels that he has an image to maintain. He's actually nothing like how he acts in public." He paused to tuck a stray strand of flaming red hair behind Ginny's ear. "He likes you."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
It was a smirk this time. "I couldn't tell you that." End Flashback  
  
Ginny blinked, and the memory was gone. She shook her head in an effort to will the memories away. Just a week ago, she and Draco had been a happy, if unlikely couple. They had walked the halls of Hogwarts, hand in hand, completely oblivious to the sneers and disbelieving looks being cast their way.  
  
Tears were cascading down Ginny's cheeks, and her feet refused to move. With great effort, she managed the walk across the ground to Hagrid's cabin. *  
  
Shortly after Draco's death, the groundskeeper, to whom Ginny had grown quite close, had told her to come to his small hut if she ever needed to get away from the castle. She certainly needed to now. She had only been sitting there for a few minutes, however, when there came a knock on the front door. Hagrid opened it to find Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing on the stoop. Ginny didn't hear a word of their conversation until Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was warm.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't mind, I'd like you to come with me. I think that I'll be able to answer a few of your questions."  
  
Ginny looked up wordlessly and nodded. She returned Hagrid's hug and followed the Headmaster out.  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes later, Dumbledore motioned to the chair opposite his desk. Ginny sat and he followed suit.  
  
"First of all," he began kindly, "I'd like to know how you're coping."  
  
Ginny swallowed. "I just can't believe that he's really gone. No one will tell me anything, so that makes it all the more difficult to accept."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The only way you can accept Draco's death is for you to understand. Mr. Lucius Malfoy stopped in here on his way home from the funeral. He wishes you to know the truth."  
  
"As you know," the headmaster continued, "Draco, Ron and Harry had a chance encounter with a Death Eater, MacNair. You saw them being put under the Cruciatus Curse. Very wisely, you fetched Miss Granger and came back here to alert Professors Snape and Lupin. Professor Snape managed to distract MacNair while Professor Lupin got Draco, Ron and Harry back here to the hospital wing.  
  
"Draco had gotten a much worse blast of the curse than Ron or Harry. He fought it for as long as he could. While Professor McGonagall was on her way to fetch Miss Granger and yourself, he let go."  
  
Ginny swallowed back a lump in her throat, but the tears came anyway. Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"Why Draco?" Ginny choked. "His father is a Death Eater."  
  
"Do you read the Daily Prophet?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then you've heard about the Death Eater killings. Someone close to Voldemort has been murdering Death Eaters. They've started at the top and worked their way down. It has to be someone very close to Voldemort."  
  
The puzzle clicked together in Ginny's mind. "Lucius Malfoy." She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "He told me today. Now, Miss Weasley, this information may be told to Miss Granger and no one else. Harry and Ron already know. I'm sure you have a great deal to think over. You may go, unless you have any other questions for me."  
  
Ginny got up and walked to the door, but she stopped and turned around. "Are Harry and Ron going to be all right?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "They'll be fine."  
  
*  
  
Ginny rolled over again. She hadn't slept in four days, but there was little chance she'd get any rest tonight. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was something that had happened at the funeral. No, it had been just after. Lucius Malfoy had stopped to talk to her. That was it! There had been something in his eyes. Pity? Anger? Tenderness, Ginny thought, it had been tenderness. But what did that mean?  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

LeoGryffin, Jamie Lynn Potter: Thanks a lot!  
  
Padfoot-Black2: It will be an actual romance, but the married thing will be dealt with. Thanks a lot!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disgusted with the idea of sleep, Ginny climbed gingerly out of bed as to not wake the other girls in the dormitory. She hunched down next to her trunk.  
  
"Lumos!" she whispered, and she opened the trunk. After digging through several layers of robes and other possessions, she found what she was seeking. She detached the picture from the bottom with some difficulty. "Nox!" she muttered. She climbed back into bed.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the bad, Ginny gazed at the photo by moonlight. The tears came back with a vengeance.  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny's eyes were red and swollen. Hermione could tell her friend hadn't slept at all. Ginny's eyes darted to Draco's vacant seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny glanced at Draco across the Great Hall. He winked at her. After the obligatory teasing from Harry and Ron, she motioned to Draco and left the Great Hall. He caught up with her outside of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Draco cupped Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Force built up behind the kiss until Ginny was pushed into the classroom and against the wall.  
  
The sound of a throat clearing made Ginny freeze.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall hissed.  
  
Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Professor!" She giggled, as Draco nearly fell over from laughter. They exited the room, still laughing, but they distinctly heard McGonagall muttering.  
  
"Weasley and Malfoy! Honestly, there is a point when inter-House relationships have gone too far!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ginny giggled out loud at the memory, catching everyone at the table by surprise. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked, "Are you here?"  
  
"Hm?" Ginny blinked and seemed to come back to herself. "Yeah-Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "Do you want to go check up on Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*  
  
In the hospital wing, Harry was still asleep, but Ron was rifling irritable through an old issue of 'Quidditch Today'.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Like I'm reading to get out of here." Ron threw down the magazine. "Madam Pomfrey won't let me go until tonight."  
  
Harry rolled over. "For gods sake, Ron, either shut up or quit complaining."  
  
Hermione squealed and jumped. "Sorry," she said sheepishly in Harry's direction and in response to his puzzled look, "I thought you were asleep."  
  
By now, Ron could see the opportunity to argue and was jumping on it. "But Harry," he whined, "neither of us has been at Quidditch practice for two weeks now."  
  
Ginny stared at the corner of Harry's bed, where she was sitting. She shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore cancelled Quidditch, at least for a while. No one thinks that it's appropriate."  
  
Harry sat up and hugged Ginny tightly. "I'm really sorry." He whispered. When he drew back, he kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
*  
  
Ginny wasn't listening to Professor Binns' lecture. She was thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had told her the previous day. As she thought about it, though, it ceased making very little sense and began making no sense at all. Fifteen minutes later, she was walking through the door of the Headmaster's office.  
  
She gasped. Lucius Malfoy turned around to face her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley." He said, quietly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Ginny. Understanding flashed through his sparkling eyes. "I seem to be out of parchment." He said, rifling around on his desk. He walked out of his office, presumably on his way to the library.  
  
Ginny sat down opposite Lucius Malfoy. She could barely look at him. "Why?" She whispered. She dragged her eyes up to meet his. His were confused. Her heart tightened. He had Draco's eyes. Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned in quickly, and kissed him. Gently and fleetingly. He drew back immediately, but his eyes were warm.  
  
When he spoke, his voice was oddly husky. "I am not my son."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Three

Elizabeth Turner: Here you go...  
  
Allana, Mixed, Emmy Hart, Purrtinapearson, Priz, Ultrapuella: Thank you!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
For a while, Ginny was unable to say anything in response. Finally, she spoke. "I know."  
  
"Do you?" Lucius asked, cupping her chin and drawing her lips to his. Ginnay sighed into his kissed. His tongue traced the part of her lips, as if asking permission to enter. She obliged, and their tender embrace continued. Lucius' hand wound to the back of her head and buried itself in her hair. At long last, Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked breathily.  
  
"Doing what?" he responded, still barely inches away from her.  
  
"Killing the Death Eaters." Ginny knew she sounded harsh, but she had waited long enough for answers.  
  
Lucius sighed, drew back, and closed his eyes. "Because someone has to stop them."  
  
"But, won't Voldemort just recruit new supporters?"  
  
"Voldemort can't approach people. He trusts no one apart from his closest council of supporters." The ghost of a smirk crossed his features. "And they're gone."  
  
Ginny's eyes were downcast. "Won't he know that it's you?"  
  
"Eventually." He reached out and squeezed her hand. "This is my only way to avenge Draco's death."  
  
Her eyes flickered up to meet his. "Let me help you." Her whisper died at the look on his face. How could she have put him in this position?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She remembered a time, nearly a year and a half ago, when she and Draco had first started seeing each other. No one outside of their inner circles knew until one morning, without thinking, she wandered over to the Slytherin table at breakfast and slid her arms around his neck.  
  
She was angry and disgusted when he pushed her away, but any trace of pity she had felt for him disappeared when she saw the fire in his eyes. He was truly angry with her. It was the most serious fight they ever had.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*  
  
Around the same time that Ginny had found her way into Dumbledore's office, Hermione was entering the hospital wing to check on Harry and Ron. When she sat on the foot of Ron's bed, his eyes were the most serious she had ever seen them.  
  
"Hermione, look, I know you said you didn't want to talk about this, but I need to know." He took her hand in his. "Is Ginny going to be alright?"  
  
"Hermione hesitated, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know, Ron. At first, she seemed like she would be fine, but now, I don't know, she seems different. It's like she found something out, something she didn't want to know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Ron, I really don't know."  
  
Ron's eyes were cold know. "For Merlin's sake! I warned her not to get involved with that bastard!" He looked over at Harry. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione thought she saw Harry nod at Ron, steely resolve in his eyes. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Ron, Harry, you tow aren't going to do anything rash, are you?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's face was the color of his hair. He dropped his voice. "Just stay out of it. It's for Ginny. Remember that."  
  
A/N: Guys, I am so incredibly sorry that it's taken me almost six months to update. I hope I didn't lose all of you. I promise to update again soon. (Of course, by my standards, soon could be any time before Christmas!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Elizabeth Turner, Loonyloonylupin: Thanks a lot!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A knock came at the door to Dumbledore's office. Ginny and Lucius looked up, startled, looking incredibly like guilty schoolchildren. After a few seconds, the headmaster poked his head through the door. He looked at the occupants of his office, each in turn.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kinds as to allow me to re- enter the conversation, or do the two of you need more time?" After a glance at Ginny, Lucius swallowed and nodded. "As a matter of fact, Headmaster, I was just on my way out." He stood, and his robes swept out of the office behind him.  
  
A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She felt as though she'd just lost Draco all over again. Dumbledore was studying her from across his desk.  
  
"Ginny? He began gently, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"  
  
Ginny glanced up. She avoided Dumbledore's gaze as she shook her head.  
  
"Very well," he said gravely, "I believe that Professor Snape is expecting you in Potions, if you feel up to it. If you do not, then I am sure he will understand."  
  
*  
  
Ginny entered the Potions dungeon just as the bell rang. She turned to leave with everyone else, but Snape detained her. She walked to his desk and stood silently, not knowing at all what to expect.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Lucius Malfoy has just been to see me. I fell very strongly that it is in your best interest to warn you that his business is his own."  
  
Ginny flushed. "He told you?" she asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"That," Snape snarled, "is not your concern."  
  
*  
  
With a pop, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the hall of his manor in Chelsea. He cast not a glance around him. His mind was occupied. He entered the sitting-room, sank into an armchair, and closed his eyes for a moment of thought. Upon opening them, a blue hand met his gaze.  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" He whispered. He pulled out his wand and bent to take his wife's pulse. There was none. He apparated back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*  
  
Ginny looked up at the doors to the Great Hall as they opened. She gasped. There he was! Draco was back! She watched, feeling as though she was glued to her seat. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Ginny? Are you all right?" He turned, following her gaze. "Lucius Malfoy? What is he doing here?"  
  
As Ginny watched Lucius approach Dumbledore and begin speaking to him, her heart plummeted to her feet. She hated him. He had taken Draco from her, and now, he had given her a hope, the faintest glimmer of hope that Draco was alive. She stood up, causing her empty plate to crash to the floor. She didn't care as she stormed out, completely missing the look of concern in Lucius Malfoy's eyes as he turned, attention drawn by the clatter of the plate.  
  
*  
  
"Ginny?" Lucius Malfoy's voice resounded through the entrance hall. Ginny turned. Lucius saw her tear-stained face for only a moment. She ran at him. She raised her hands and pummeled thme into his chest, over and over, again and again, until she collapsed against him, her tears soaking the front of his robes.  
Lucius lifted his hands. One went to Ginny's flaming hair. The other wound around her waist as she began to sink to the floor.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

Deity of death1, Caipirinha The Piranha: Thank you! Elizabeth Turner: I didn't mean to make you cry... but thank you...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As Ginny crumbled to the floor, her weight brought Lucius to his knees. They sat for several moments there, each enveloped in the other's grief.  
  
"Ginny?" Lucius whispered, "They're going to come out of the Great Hall soon. We have to move."  
  
Ginny looked up and nodded through her tears. Lucius helped her back to her feet, and they began walking toward the marble staircase. After what seemed to Ginny to be ages, they reached the Room of Requirement.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out of the Great Hall. Ron cursed.  
  
"Where in bloody hell is she?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with reproach. "Ron, calm down! I'm sure she's fine!"  
  
Ron took off running. After a glance, Hermione and Harry followed him. When they reached Dumbledore's office, they found Ron furiously kicking the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" There came a shriek from down the hallway. "Stop that at once!" Professor McGonagall rushed to step between Ron and the gargole. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, Mr. Weasley, what exactly is it that you want? I would certainly hope that it is urgent!"  
  
Ron was shaking and fuming. Extremely timidly, Hermione stepped forward and cleared her throat.  
  
"Er, Professor?" McGonagall snapped her head up to look at the Head Girl. "He was just looking for Ginny. We though Professor Dumbledore might know where she's gone."  
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes were wide. "Very well." She turned to the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frog!" The staircase appeared, and she followed the trio onto it. Ignoring her warnings, Ron threw open the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Where is she?" He thundered.  
  
The headmaster stood up behind his desk. Harry and Hermione saw Ron's scarlet face reflected in Dumbledore's stern eyes. When he spoke, his voice was grave.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," he began, "You will find that your sister is completely capable of taking care of herself. She has her own plans. You need to respect that. Let her go. She will be much happier, she will still be your sister, and she will be safe." He held up a hand to stem Ron's protests. "Now, if you please, I require the use of my office."  
  
All three students left quietly, but once they were back in the hall, Ron's outburst continued. "Why should I listen to him? He wouldn't even tell me where she was!" With that, he stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry and Hermione to follow behind.  
  
*  
  
By the time the Room of Requirement came into view, Ginny had calmed down enough to walk on her own. Even when she stood up straight, Lucius left his arm snaked around her waist. He reached out his left hand to open the door. Ginny looked around curiously, not quite knowing what to expect. What she found was two armchairs and a coffee table separating them. Lucius motioned to one of the chairs.  
  
"Have a seat." He said.  
  
Ginny didn't sit. Instead, she turned to face him. That evening's stress was reflected in her voice. "Why are we here?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Because I need to explain something."  
  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"  
  
"Please sit." A hint of desperation entered Lucius' voice. Ginny sat. Lucius sat across from her. "I never answered your question."  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands in her lap. "You didn't have to."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Ginny looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You caught me by surprise in Dumbledore's office, but I can't pretend I don't need help. If you're willing to deal with the risks involved, You're more than welcome to join me."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What changed your mind?"  
  
Lucius swallowed. "He killed Narcissa. It's his way of telling me that he knows what I'm up to."  
"I'm so sorry." Ginny met his gaze. "It's just not fair."  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She was no loss."  
  
"In that case, I'm sorry you were found out."  
  
"You know as well as I do that you're not, because if he didn't know it was me, I wouldn't need you."  
  
"Maybe you would anyway."  
  
Lucius looked at her thoughtfully. "Ginny," he began, "I understand that you want to help, but no matter what you do, you can't bring him back."  
  
*  
  
Ginny lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. Every moment she was with Lucius proved that he was nothing like Draco. That didn't explain anything that she was feeling.  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny ran into the Great Hall. After a few moment's search, her vivid green eyes found Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She sat down across from her.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron?" She asked.  
  
"They've already left for Hogsmeade. I though I should stay back and wait for you."  
  
"Good. I have to talk to you."  
  
"All right, but let's get going. You can tell me whatever it is on the way."  
  
They walked out to the carriages in silence, but once they were in one, Ginny told Hermione everything about the events of the past few days, from Lucius' comments at Draco's funeral to the Room of Requirement. Hermione didn't speak until she finished.  
  
"Ginny, he isn't Draco. He can never take his place."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. "I know that."  
  
When the emerged from the carriage, Hermione prodded Ginny's side. She pointed in front of them.  
  
"Speak of the devil," she whispered.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was striding toward them. When he saw Ginny, he showed her a folded parchment in his hand, hidden by the fold of his robes. Taking the hint, Ginny waited until her own hand could reach out while remaining hidden, and took the note out of his hand. She opened it. It read simply "Tonight. Forbidden Forest."  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six

D/H-D/G fic luver, Crimson Gold, SweetBloom, Selah1, WiDz, Hikara, Maryann, Julia, Priz, and Elizabeth Turner-Thanks a lot!

Chapter Six

Ginny looked down at her hands, suddenly realizing that she was furiously wringing them together. She stopped abruptly. They began to shake violently. She reached for her fork, but it seemed to jump away from her hand and clanged to the floor. This didn't seem to matter much, as a new one instantly appeared to replace it, but Ginny stared blankly at the fork on the floor anyway. Ron jerked his head up, drawn by the noise, and opened his mouth, but Hermione kicked him under the table and he shut it again. Harry looked up, his eyes concerned.

"Ginny?" he asked.

Her eyes wandered up slowly. "Mm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Mm-hm. I'm fine."

Harry's brow furrowed and he glanced across the table at Hermione, who shrugged. Ginny turned her attention to her mashed potatoes.

Ginny looked quickly at the magical clock next to her bed. It was 11:39. She got up and looked out the dormitory window. The moon was nowhere in sight. She sighed in resignation and pulled her cloak on over the robes that she'd laid in bed still wearing. She crept across the creaky floor and held her breath as she opened the door, hoping against hope that it wouldn't squeak or slam. She tiptoed through the threshold and was about to breathe a sight of relief when a figure stepped out from a shadowy corner and stretched his arm over the common room exit.

"Where in hell do you think you're going?" Ron asked, his eyes frigid.

Ginny eyed him with resolve. "Get out of my way." Her words were slow and calculated.

"Tell me where you're going."

"No."

"This has something to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

Ginny looked at the floor. "Draco is dead, Ron."

"Only one of them is."

Ginny's head snapped up and she caught her brother's accusing stare. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." He stepped away from the door, eyes downcast. "I don't even know why I bother. You're smarter than I am." As Ginny started to leave, he grabbed the sleeve of her cloak. "Just be careful," he said, never meeting her eye. She reached out and hugged him.

"I have to do this, Ron," she whispered. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

An owl hooted in the distance, and Ginny gathered her robes closer around her slim form. Why had she ever agreed to come here? Why couldn't they have met somewhere else? _Anywhere_ else.

She sat on a log, and quickly scanned her mist-shrouded surroundings, trying to gather her bearings. She pulled Lucius' note out of her pocket. The map scrawled onto the back was easy to read, even in the darkness. She stood and walked gingerly through the indicated clump of trees. She found herself in a clearing, an ominous fog gathering near the ground. This was where the map ended. Ginny looked around slowly, finally seeing a cloaked figure lurking near the edge of the clearing. He took a step forward, and the hood of the cloak fell, revealing pale skin and platinum hair.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind." Lucius said, his voice low and gentle.

Ginny took several steps forward. "I wasn't sure when to come. You didn't give a time."

"Yes I did." Lucius paused, and understanding glimmered in his pale blue eyes. "I take it you didn't check the parchment for invisible ink?" Ginny shook her head. "You might want to from now on." Ginny nodded.

"So why are we here?" She asked.

"You said you wanted to help me."

"I do."

"Well, I'm not quite willing to risk your life yet. We've both lost enough. What I do need you to do is to listen very carefully to everything Professor Snape says in class. Anything that seems even the slightest bit out of the ordinary, I want you to write down in this." He held out what appeared to be a leather-bound journal. Ginny took it.

"It's a journal?"

"On the surface. If you lose it, it's untraceable and the words will turn into gibberish. We'll meet every few days and you can pass the information to me."

"Where?"

"Different places. I'll get the information to you however I can. If you get a message from me with nothing in invisible ink, assume it's not from me and ignore it. It's not much security, but it's the best I can do for now."

"Is that all?"

"For now." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her lips, his mouth lingering across her cheek and at her hairline. Ginny reached out to him, but he was gone, the fog swirling in his wake. After a moment, she began to wind her way back up to the castle.

TBC

A/N: At long last, here it is. From now on, I'm going to try to update once a week, and you have my full permission to repeatedly send me very angry e-mails if I don't.


	7. Chapter Seven

Crimson Gold, intheenditdoesntmatter, foxy-posse, Silver and Silent-Thank you very much!

Elizabeth Turner-Fluffy enough?

Chapter Seven

Ginny rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. The dormitory door creaked open. In an effort to ignore it, she kept her eyes closed and her head turned toward the window. Much to her annoyance, she felt the corner of her bed depress.

'It must be Hermione,' she thought, 'coming to see what happened in the Forbidden Forest.' She was taken aback when her eyes flickered open, to be met by platinum-blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. She sat bolt upright and stared in disbelief. Her mouth opened, confusion in her eyes, yet, before she could speak, Lucius' fingers brushed across her lips. Satisfied that she was silenced, he tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek. He brushed a chaste kiss across her forehead. Finally, he pressed his mouth to hers, tranfering to Ginny a fiery hunger unlike anything she had ever known.

Lucius' hands fell to her shoulders, never losing contact with her hair. He slipped off the thin straps of her night gown, leaving nothing between his hands and the smooth perfection of the skin on her shoulders.

Ginny unfastened Lucius' clock and threw it to the side, vaguely hearing the rustle of the fabric as it hit the wooden floor. She snaked her arms under his robes, drawing his body against hers. The urgency, passion, and fire of his kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her back, drawing her closer still.

In the library, Hermione's eyes flashed open. She peeled the parchment from her Potions essay off of her cheek and began hurriedly shoving her supplies into her bag. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep! Now, she had to get back to the dormitory and find out from Ginny what happened in the Forbidden Forest.

The dormitory door slammed against the wall as it was opened. Ginny's eyes sprang open, her heart pounding as horror replaced passion.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, guys, but you'll survive! (You'll love me anyway!)


	8. Chapter Eight

Crimson Gold: Thank You!

Chapter Eight

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, standing in the doorway, "Are you all right?" She moved forward. "Ginny?"

Ginny blinked, looking wildly around her. She patted at the straps of her nightgown. Her brow furrowed, and she drew her knees up under her chin.

"No-where-he was-threw-over there" she sputtered, "I was-he wasn't-I must have been-was-a dream." She rested her forehead on her knees, shaking.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked gently, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Were you dreaming?" Ginny nodded. "About Draco?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head again. Hermione climbed into her own bed, looking vaguely hurt. After a long while, Ginny fell back to sleep.

The next morning over breakfast, Ginny recounted to Harry, Ron, and Hermione what had happened in the Forbidden Forest.

"That's all?" asked Ron, incredulously. "Why couldn't he just have put that in the note?"

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose he didn't want any risk if it was intercepted."

"He handed it to you! How intercepted could it get?"

Harry looked up, exasperated. "Come off it, Ron, Ginny knows what she's doing. It's her decision." He placed his hand over Ginny's reassuringly.

Ginny stiffened. Her eyes darted from Harry's hand to his face. He removed his hand from hers, flushing slightly. While he busied himself with digging in his bag for a quill, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Were you all right last night? You were as pale as a ghost when I got back from the library."

Now was Ginny's turn to flush. "I was fine, I just"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, Ginny, look at this!" He thrust a piece of parchment at them, and they read:

Harry:

In your last letter, you asked me to keep you up-to-date about the Order.

Unfortunately, I can't say much by owl post.

I don't know if you've found out or heard yet, but the Death Eaters are disappearing. No one knows why, but Voldemort has been fairly quiet because of it. A lot of people are saying that it's someone close to him doing it.

If you don't mind, ask Ginny to send me an owl. If you need me, you know where to find me.

Remus Lupin

Ginny frowned slightly. "What's that all about, then?"

Ron didn't seem disturbed. "He probably just wants to check you're OK."

About ten minutes later, Ginny threw Pigwidgeon out of the owlery window. He sank for a moment, then recovered and set out over the Forbidden Forest. Ginny watched curiously as a storm of owls erupted from the trees, disturbed by Pig's high-pitched hoots.

Miles away, Lucius Malfoy sat at a table in his manor, his head in his hands. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. His brilliant plan was developing faults. He had to convince Voldemort that his loyalty would never waver and never had. But he hadn't an inkling of how to do it.

Ginny nervously approached Professor Snape's desk as the rest of her classmates hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. She had no idea why he had asked her to stay back, but she couldn't imagine it was anything good.

"Your notes, please," Snape hissed when she reached his desk. She dug them out of her bag and handed them over. He leafed through them briefly, and then gave them back.

"Your other notes, then."

Hesitantly, Ginny handed him the notebook Lucius had given her the night before. He thumbed through the pages, and then picked up a piece of parchment from his desk.

"I trust you know who to give this to?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded, and he waved her off to lunch.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Crystal Moon Magic: You think so?

Elizabeth Turner, Priz: Thank you!

Crimson Gold: How dare you call Lucius old?! (But thank you anyway!)

Chapter Nine

The next morning at breakfast, an unfamiliar owl swooped over the Gryffindor table and dropped a scrap of parchment into Ginny's scrambled eggs. She opened it hurriedly and read its three words: "We should talk." She took her revealer out of her bag and rubbed it vigorously over the parchment to reveal the rest of the message. "I'll be in the Gryffindor Tower fire tonight at 1:30. Be there alone. LM."

Ginny handed the note to Hermione, who read it quickly. She handed it back.

"Today is Wednesday, so you shouldn't have much trouble getting the common room to yourself," she said.

Ginny nodded. She didn't know why, but her stomach was doing somersaults. She brought the parchment up to her nose and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. It even smelled like Lucius, like her dream. The bell rang, snapping her back to her senses. She hurried off to Charms.

---

That afternoon, after Transfiguration, Ginny was sitting on a bench in the courtyard reading when Harry sat down beside her. He nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Ginny shrugged.

"Ron's really worried about you, you know."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I know."

"Listen, er-I need to tell you something." Harry plunged into his purpose without waiting for a response. "Ron wants you and I to get together. He thinks it would be good for you."

"What would be good for me would be for Ron to keep his nose to himself."

"I know, and believe me, Hermione and I have tried to tell him that, but he's relentless."

Ginny looked up, seeming to realize her attitude. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really didn't mean to sound like-"

He held up a hand. "I know. It's too soon. I don't take it personally."

She smiled guiltily. "I'm just now sure how much I can handle at this point."

Harry looked concerned. "Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

For a few moments, Ginny seemed to struggle with herself. "Harry, I would love to tell you everything, but I don't think I've figured it out for myself yet. If and when I do, you'll be the first to know."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I'm here if you need me, and so are Hermione and Ron."

---

Several hours later, Ginny sat nervously in an armchair before the common room fire. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. While she was watching for Lucius' head in the fire, she was hoping her the whole Lucius to suddenly emerge. When she realized that her hopes were coupled with her memories of her dream from several nights before, she felt her cheeks flush. She knew that Lucius could never replace what she had lost, but the rebellious voice in the back of her head that wanted to test the theory was growing louder.

Suddenly, Ginny jumped. While she had been lost in thought, the armchair she had been staring through had filled. Lucius Malfoy was sitting before her, his face more pale and more tired than ever.

"Thank you for being here," he said quietly. Ginny nodded.

He continued. "I think it's only fair for me to tell you this. Please, don't say anything until I've finished."

Ginny nodded again, her brow furrowed.

Lucius continued. "I am going back to Voldemort."

Ginny's eyes were panicked.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Crimson Gold: Thank you!

Chapter Ten

Lucius held up a hand to stem Ginny's protests. "I am going to convince him that I am, was, and forever will be one of his most faithful. He will not turn me away-his need for supporters to too great. He will not know I am lying, because I am a master Occulmens and Legilimens.

"Once I am absolutely sure that he trust me, I will bring you to him: a spy with information from both Hogwarts and the Ministry. Can you do that?"

Ginny nodded, but looked apprehensive. She glanced toward his left arm.

Sensing her concern, he continued. "Spies do not have the mark. You will feed him false information. If he gives you any-er-unpleasant tasks, I will convince him that they are done." He took her hands in his. "Ginny, look at me. When this is over, I promise you, you will be safe, and you will have no blood on your hands." He paused and released her hands. "I have enough on mine for us both."

A single tear traced its path down Ginny's cheek. When she spoke, her voice was soft and shaking. "Will it work?"

"I've had enough experience with Voldemort and the Death Eaters to think that it will. He is letting his defenses down out of desperation for supporters. I doubt that we can stop him, but at least we can slow him down." He pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket of his robes and handed it to Ginny. "This is a map to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It's off the path, but it's safe. We'll meet there from now on."

He stood and moved toward the fire. Ginny stood and instinctively clutched the sleeve of his robes. He turned back toward her and wrapped her in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

His voice was husky when he spoke. "This will all be over soon, and they we'll have time to sort-things-out."

He drew a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his. Slowly, gently, he covered her mouth with his.

Ginny sank into Lucius' kiss, closing her yes as he drew her closer. She wound her hands into his platinum hair and pulled his face closer to hers, breathing in his musky scent-the scent of her dream. She abandoned thought and pulled him closer still.

Gingerly, Lucius broke their embrace. He barely spoke above a whisper. "I should go." With a last brush of his fingertips against Ginny's freckled cheek, he stepped into the fire and was gone.

---

Ginny woke up the next morning with her neck aching. She was disoriented by the bustle of students around her and the sun pouring in through the common room windows. Harry was sitting in the armchair across from her.

"Morning," he said, "Breakfast?"

Ginny nodded. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence, both lost in thought. No sooner had they taken their seats across from Ron and Hermione than the morning owl post swooped overhead. Ginny looked up hopefully, than guiltily looked back at her plate. She was hoping for a letter or note from Lucius.

Ron had caught her odd behavior. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Expecting something?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Anything's possible, isn't it?"

---

Later that morning, Ginny was slightly surprised when Professor McGonagall asked her to say after class. She and Luna had been giggling quite a bit while they were transforming their beagles, but they had both managed it, and besides, Luna hadn't been called back. So Ginny approached McGonagall's desk apprehensively.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked timidly.

McGonagall smiled at her warmly. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you. Unfortunately, I am very busy at the moment, but the password to his office is 'Peppermint Toad.' He is expecting you."

---

Barely five minutes later, Ginny found herself seated in a chair opposite Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Miss Weasley, I do not wish to sound condescending," he began, "for you are certainly free and more than capable of making your own decisions, as I have tried to explain to our brother. However, I wonder if you realize just how dangerous a situation you are about to enter? Lucius Malfoy explained his plan to me last night. I feel it is important that you understand that Voldemort is merciless toward spies. He will not hesitate to torture and kill you if you are discovered. However, I also want you to know that if you do decide to go through with this, you have my full support. I would be more than happy to work with yourself and Mr. Malfoy to come up with that information that will be the most damaging to Voldemort. In addition, Professor Snape will help you in any way he can, as will Professors Lupin and McGonagall."

Ginny swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat. "Thank you very much, Professor. I appreciate your warning, but this is something I have to do."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. You may be the bravest witch of your age that I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

---

That evening in the library after dinner, Ginny recounted to Hermione and Luna in hushed tones her meetings with Lucius and Dumbledore, leaving out the kiss. When she had finished, Hermione's brow furrowed.

"You don't think that that sounds a bit sinister?" She asked.

Ginny wasn't disturbed. "Professor Dumbledore seems to trust him. Why shouldn't I?"

Luna jumped in. "You should be careful. Have you heard about some of the monsters Lucius Malfoy owns? My father's been sitting on an article about them for a while now."

Ginny turned to her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about doxies. "Don't be ridiculous, Luna. That's not what he's like."

"He's a Death Eater, isn't he?"

Hermione was beginning to look irritated. "Have you been listening at all? The whole reason we're having this conversation is because he's trying to eliminate the Death Eaters!"

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven

Crimson Gold, Priz, Miss.Charlet: Thank you very, very much!

Chapter 11

Later that same evening, Ginny was sitting alone in front of the fire, in her favorite armchair. Suddenly, she yelped with surprise as Lucius' head appeared in the fire with a small 'pop.'

"Are you alone?" He asked. She nodded. "Good," He continued, "I was going to just drop into Dumbledore's office, but I wanted to tell you this too. I've just met with Voldemort. He was slightly reluctant, but he seems to trust me. In a week or two, I'll take you to him, as long as you have no objections."

Ginny hesitated. "Am I going to regret doing this?"

Lucius considered her for a long moment before answering. "Ginny," he said quietly, "you are all I have left. I couldn't bear to lose you. I will do absolutely everything that I possibly can to be sure that no harm comes to you. The truth is, even though I know that I can never replace Draco to you, I am coming to love you." He avoided her gaze as silence fell.

Ginny gathered her voice. "Thank you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, leather-bound book. "These are Professor Snape's notes." She put the book in the fire tongs and passed it to Lucius. He took it.

"Right," he said, "thank you. Goodnight, then."

"Night," Ginny replied, tucking her knees under her chin. Then-

"Lucius?" she called.

"Yes?" He stopped in the process of withdrawing his head from the fire.

"Be careful. I don't think I could stand to lose you, either."

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. "Sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams."

--

"Ginny?" Hermione asked at breakfast the next morning, "You didn't come up to the dormitory until late last night. Were you all right?"

Ginny started. "What?-Oh, yes, I was fine-I fell asleep in front of the fire again. Those chairs are so comfortable."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see that your sleeping patterns have gotten back to normal, at least."

Ron looked up from his plate full of sausages. "You have been seeming more lively lately. Are you back to yourself?"

Ginny grinned. "More or less."

--

That afternoon after lunch, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the courtyard.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, catching Ginny completely off guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a pink tinge beginning to creep into her freckled cheeks.

"Last night, you were gloomy and cranky, and this morning and today you've been downright cheerful. What happened after I went to bed?"

Ginny shrugged, trying and failing to look noncommittal. "Nothing, really."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "All right, then, don't tell me. But I'm not going to be fooled by that I-don't-know what-you're-talking-about act. Something did happen."

Ginny laughed. "Well, if you know, why did you ask?"

"Because you're happier than you've been in weeks! I want to know why!"

Ginny smiled and looked at the ground. "I'll tell you when this is all over."

--

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was going over the anatomical adaptations of vampires and werewolves, but Ginny's mind was elsewhere. She was back in front of the fire, speaking to Lucius the night before. She was ready to do whatever he asked of her. Knowing that she was so important to him, surprisingly, made her feel prepared to face Voldemort. They could stop him. Peaceful time to sort out everything they were feeling was the greatest motivation she had ever felt.

"Miss Weasley?" came Professor Lupin's voice, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hm?" She replied. Several of the class stifled laughs.

"Why are fangs an unreliable way to recognize a vampire?"

"Er-because not all vampires have fangs? It depends upon how they're made. Only those who are bitten while alive have fangs."

"Very good! I can barely imagine how far ahead you would be if you actually paid attention in class, Miss Weasley."

Ginny flushed. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"That's quite all right. Now, as I was saying, vampire fangs are an essential ingredient in potions to delay what, otherwise, would be almost certain death. Additionally, they have been used for centuries in the quest for immortality. In fact, Voldemort is rumoured to have done quite a few experiments with them in his own search for everlasting life. However, you would have to speak with Professor Snape for more on their uses in Potion brewing." The bell rang. "One foot of parchment on identifying vampires for next class! Miss Weasley, hang back a moment, please!"

Ginny approached the front of her classroom. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, Professor."

Lupin smiled at her. "That's not a problem. Professor Dumbledore took the liberty of telling me what you're going to do. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you ever need any help or advice."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Of course. This is an extremely brave thing for you to do. I have great confidence that you can make a difference in the fight."

Ginny started. "Do you really think so?"

Lupin looked at her, slightly confused. "Certainly. Why the surprise?"

"I don't know. It just seems like everyone else is humoring me, trying to make me feel like I can help."

"Ginny, I don't know of a single Professor here who doesn't think you will be helpful. Even Professor Snape, though he may not show it, stands fully behind you."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you very much, Professor. I needed to hear that."

--

That evening in the common room, Ginny was finishing her vampire essay. She had just finished writing that the only foolproof way of identifying a vampire was a faint ring of red around the pupil of the eye when Ron approached her.

He pointed at the empty chair across from her. "May I?"

Ginny nodded.

Ron began. "I'm sorry that I've been such an arse. I can't even imagine what you've lost, but if it had been me, I would have killed a few Death Eaters myself. I'm very proud of you."

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes. "Thank you so much, Ron. I'm sorry for not understanding why you wanted to protect me."

"Don't be sorry. And for Merlin's sake, please don't cry again. I didn't want to make you cry!"

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

Priz: Thank you very much!

Crimson Gold: So you want vampires… hmm…

Chapter Twelve

The next morning, Ginny was unsurprised to receive a note from Lucius with the morning post. She was astonished, however, when it was delivered by a white pygmy owl that crashed into a bowl of oatmeal in lieu of returning to the Owlery after it delivered its burden. While Ginny read the letter, the tiny owl hopped on to the top of Neville's head and promptly fell asleep, fashioning a nest out of his hair. Ginny laughed with the rest of the table, then turned back to her letter.

Ginny:

We should meet tonight. In case you were wondering, I chose this owl because I didn't think he'd attract suspicion, but he's quite fast. We'll both use him for now, but consider him yours. I call him Hades, but you can call him whatever you like.

Ginny looked at the sleeping owl.

"Hades?" She said, incredulously. The little feather ball jumped up, causing Neville to yelp, and hopped up and down, hooting. Ginny shook her head and took her Revealer out of her bag. I uncovered the rest of the letter:

Follow the map I gave you into the Forest. I'll be there at 11 pm. LM

Ginny folded the note and slipped it into the pocket of her robes. She quickly finished her oatmeal and hurried to History of Magic.

--

Professor Binns droned on about giant revolts. Ginny stared out the window at the Forbidden Forest. She wondered how the meeting with Lucius would go this evening. The now-familiar butterflies returned to her stomach at the thought. They hadn't met since he had said he loved her several nights ago. She wondered if anything would be different. Would she possibly be able to resist the temptation to fall into his arms the moment she saw him?

--

Miles away, Lucius Malfoy was pacing the parlor of his manor in Chelsea, entertaining similar thoughts. The day before, he had felt as though he was walking on a cloud. Now, after another meeting with Voldemort and the night's imminent meeting with Ginny looming, his feet were firmly back on the ground.

He wasn't Draco. She seemed to know that. If he had just kept his mouth shut, this wouldn't be such a problem. He glanced over to his favorite chair, and caught a glimpse of Ginny sitting in it, her legs curled up, sipping a cup of tea, smiling fondly at him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, willing the image away. He was kidding himself. Why dream of something that could never happen? But still, she would look so perfect in that chair…

--

Ginny's potion was mustard yellow. She stared into it blankly. Finally, Colin Creevey nudged her.

"That's supposed to be fuschia, isn't it?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Did I miss a step?" she asked. Snape quickly answered her question.

"Miss Weasley, this potion in supposed to be bright fuschia. I supposed you forgot to add the veela hair?" Recognition dawned on Ginny's flushing face as she nodded. Snape sighed and emptied her cauldron. He took the opportunity to drop a parchment into it. As the bell rang, Ginny opened the note. Another slip fell out of it as she read the first.

Miss Weasley:

Please pass this on to Mr. Malfoy. Best of luck to you when you begin your role in the fight.

S. Snape

Ginny pocketed the second slip of paper.

--

That evening, Ginny and Hermione were in the library with their robes gathered around them against the December chill that was creeping into the castle.

"What do you suppose he wants this time?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Ginny looked quickly around her. "Listen, Hermione, I need to tell you something." In hushed tones, she told Hermione about the kiss and Lucius' confession that he loved her. When she finished, Hermione's eyes were wide.

"But-Ginny-I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? You didn't have a problem with it before now."

"I didn't realize you were in love with him until now!"

Ginny struggled to get her tongue around her words. "No-I'm not, I couldn't possibly be in love with him-he's Draco's father, he's twice my age, you're-you're wrong."

Hermione's eyes danced. "Am I? I'm not passing judgement, Ginny. Just be careful."

--

Ginny pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak as she entered the clearing. Lucius was sitting on a log across form her. He stood when he saw her and held out his arms. Ginny walked toward him hesitantly, than found herself wrapped in his embrace. He pressed a kiss into her hair, than covered her mouth with his. Ginny returned his kiss in earnest. Their tongues touched, and Ginny felt a rush of fire sweeping down to her stomach. Lucius pulled her still closer against him and deepened their kiss.

When they pulled back, their breathing was heavy. Ginny found her voice first.

"Why here?" she asked.

Lucius motioned for her to sit on the log. He sat beside her. "Dumbledore lifted the Anti-Apparation charm in this area. It will make everything much easier for you when I take you to Voldemort."

Ginny began to ask one of her thousands of questions, but Lucius' fingers brushed across her lips. He spoke softly.

"Not now. I'm not ready to take you to him yet. For now, there's something we need to talk about. I was completely serious when we spoke the other night. I love you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "And I love you. I never thought you weren't serious. I just didn't know how to respond."

Lucius' eyes smiled for a split second before his mouth bore down on hers again. She wound her hands into his silky hair as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He broke their kiss and spoke, his voice low and husky.

"Should we continue this somewhere else?"

Ginny dropped a kiss on his collarbone, which was peeking subtly out from his cashmere sweater. "Perhaps we should." She whispered.

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Crimson Gold, Priz: What is it with you darlings and vampires? I guess I know what to get you for Christmas… Thank you very much!

Julia Bartlett: Thank you ever so much! (Just as a matter of interest, I actually was writing while I was reading that.)

Chapter Thirteen

A quick swirl of light and color later, and Ginny found herself, still in Lucius' embrace, in the hall of a sprawling Tudor manor. Lucius pulled her against him, lifting her off the floor as he kissed her. When he put her back down, her eyes flicked toward the sweeping staircase. Her took her hand and gently led her up the stairs and down a hall to a room that housed a four-poster bed covered in white silk, down, and suede.

Lucius caught the glint of apprehension in Ginny's eyes.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her quietly.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "This is exactly what I want," she whispered, as she pressed her lips to his and their gentle kiss soon grew to deep and hungry.

Ginny lowered her hands and removed his outer cloak. She let it fall to the floor as she pulled his sweater over his head, breaking their passionate kiss for only a split second. She unbuttoned his shirt as he kicked off his shoes and socks, then wrapped her arms around his waist.

He slipped her cloak off her shoulders and pulled her sweater over her head, then dropped her attention to her heck and shoulders. As his lips danced across her collarbone, she kicked off her shoes and socks.

Their kiss broken, Ginny took Lucius' hands and led him to the bed, laying down as she reached it. He unfastened and removed her pants quickly, following suit with his own. Ginny took in his body by the dim light from a window. He was perfect—muscular but soft. She splayed her hands against his chest as he lay over her. They kissed again, wasting no time with their usual reluctance. Ginny gasped and felt her back arch as he entered her.

--

Nearly an hour later, Ginny lay catching her breath as Lucius collapsed on top of her. He rolled to her side and wrapped her trembling body in the down and suede comforter, pulling her close against his chest.

"Are you all right?" He asked as she nuzzled into him.

Ginny smiled and looked up at him. "Aside from not being able to walk, I'm absolutely perfect."

Lucius laughed softly and infectiously. "That walking might be a bit of a problem when you have to get back to school."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "True, but I'm not quite ready to go back yet."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

Ginny pulled closer to him and kissed his neck. "This is enough for me." She looked up at him and kissed him, gently but deeply. She felt his body respond, and within moments he was inside her. She buried her hands in his hair as he began moving slowly within her.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts.

--

It was almost five in the morning when Ginny returned to the Gryffindor Tower. She tip-toed across the common room, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing an expression that said, quite plainly, 'Well?'.

"Morning," she said quietly, "What happened?"

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Nothing important? You've been gone nearly six hours!"

"I fell asleep."

Hermione's eyes were imploring. "Ginny, I told you last night, I won't pass judgement."

"In that case," Ginny said, smiling now, "Don't you already know what happened?"

"Yes. I just wanted to hear you say it. Aside from that, was there any news?"

"Nothing important. He's not ready to take me to Voldemort yet."

"Did you talk about the other night in the fire?"

"Just a bit. He mentioned that he was serious."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"So what do you think will come next?" Hermione asked. They stayed up discussing what could happen until the common room was filled with the bustle of a Saturday morning. Hermione had been quiet for some time, staring into the fire, when she looked up suddenly.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

Ginny looked up, taken aback. "Regret what?"

"Everything, I suppose, but what I meant was last night."

Ginny shook her head. "I only regret that it couldn't have been under brighter circumstances."

Hermione glanced over to the table where Harry and Ron were playing chess. "I know exactly what you mean."

--

The rest of the weekend passed without incident, and, to Ginny's disappointment, without word from Lucius. Then, at breakfast on Monday morning, Hades flew into the side of her head. He dropped a parchment onto her plate and flew off to the Owlery. Ginny opened the letter.

_Ginny:_

_I am very, very sorry that you haven't heard from me since Friday night. I've been in some important meetings and couldn't find time to write. We should meet tonight for an update._

The rest of the message was in invisible ink:

_I'll be in the Gryffindor common room tonight at midnight. Be there __alone. Send Hades back to me if there's a problem. --LM, with love._

Ginny smiled to herself as she tucked to note into her back and whispered the meeting plan to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes slightly. "That's a bit soon after the last meeting, isn't it?"

Ginny glanced quickly at Hermione, who shrugged noncommittally. "It's usually a day or two," she said, turning back to Ron, "I don't think this is unusual."

Ron seemed satisfied. "Hmph," he said, turning back to his plate, piled high with waffles.

--

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Ron turned to Hermione accusingly.

"What hasn't she been telling us?" He asked.

"Why would you think that I know?" Hermione replied coolly.

Harry jumped in. "Ron, we've been going over this for weeks. She doesn't have to tell you everything."

Ron sighed. "I know. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Hermione glanced affectionately at Ron. " You need to let her go, Ron. She knows what she wants, and she's going to go after it."

TBC


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Priz: I must agree, vampires are very sexy and seductive. Thank you very much!

Julia Bartlett: You're welcome for updating quickly, Thank you for reviewing!

Crimson Gold: Thank you… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you!

Chapter 14

Ginny was sitting, staring into the common room fire, when Lucius appeared and climbed out of it. He took her hands and pulled her out of her chair, gathering her to him before he kissed her tenderly. When he sat opposite her, his eyes were grave.

"You know what I'm going to ask you to do," he said, "If you're ready, meet me in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night. If you're not there, I'll understand."

Ginny nodded, a steely resolve reflected in her green eyes. "I'll be there."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "Meet me at ten. We'll go back to the house. He doesn't know you're coming. I'll bring your cloak and mask with me. Unless something goes wrong, he'll never see your face. Are you sure you're prepared for this?"

"No," Ginny said, "But I can't do nothing."

Lucius took her hands. "I can't lose you, Ginny. I promise you again, when this is all over, we're going to have a long talk about us."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to figure out where we go from here."

"If something goes wrong, we may not go anywhere from here."

Lucius pulled her to him as he stood up, resting his chin on her head. "I won't let that happen. I love you." He kissed her with a fierce tenderness, and then he was gone.

--

Remus Lupin awoke to pounding on his office door. He shuffled to it and opened it to find a frantic looking Ginny Weasley in his classroom.

"I think I'm in over my head," she said breathlessly.

Lupin motioned for her to come in and began making tea. "What happened?" He asked.

Shaking furiously, Ginny told him everything. From Draco's funeral to that night in the common room, she didn't leave anything out. "He's going to take me to Voldemort tomorrow night, but I just don't think I'm ready," she finished.

Lupin didn't say anything. He went to the fire and took a handful of powder from a jar on the mantle, and threw it into the flames.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'd like to speak with you," he said, quite calmly. He and Ginny sat in silence until Dumbledore stepped out of the fire.

"You wanted a word, Remus?" he said, acknowledging Ginny with an unsurprised nod. Lupin launched into the story he had just heard from Ginny. Although it may have been Ginny's story to tell, she sat silently, still mildly shaking and drinking a mug of very strong tea. When Lupin had finished, Dumbledore turned to Ginny.

"Time for a strategy session, I think," he said warmly. He moved to the fire and summoned Professor Snape. When he appeared in a black bathrobe over black pajamas, the four of them sat around the table, each with a steaming mug of tea.

It was with a very matter-of-fact tone that Dumbledore said, "Severus, Miss Weasley will be meeting with Lord Voldemort for the first time tomorrow night. She would be extremely grateful for your advice."

Professor Snape's staring eyes bore into Ginny's. "Where?" he asked.

"The Malfoy Manor," Ginny replied, looking into her cup.

"Then you don't have much to worry about. Lucius Malfoy will run down the finer etiquette points with you. You don't have to worry about blood sport-spies are never included. It keeps them out of Azkaban as long as possible."

Ginny nodded, and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "From what I have heard tonight, Miss Weasley," he said, "I think Lucius Malfoy will do everything possible to keep you out of harm's way. You have little to fear. Does that settle your nerves?"

Ginny nodded again. "Thank you," she choked.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "No one will be disappointed in you if you can't do this. I think a few people might even be relieved. No one wants you to put yourself in danger, Mr. Malfoy least of all."

Ginny's eyes were deadly serious when she met the Headmaster's gaze. "I have to do this, Professor," she said firmly.

--

The next morning, Ginny was subdued at breakfast. She sat quietly through Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Finally, she was sitting in the courtyard, staring into space, when Hermione and Luna sat down on either side of her.

Hermione wasted no time getting directly to the point. "So what's wrong?" she asked. "Is he taking you to Voldemort?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione continued. "Ginny, he loves you. He wouldn't possibly let anything happen to you."

"Funny," Ginny snapped, "Everyone keeps telling me that, but it really doesn't make me feel any better."

Hermione looked hurt, so Luna stepped in. "What would make you feel better, then?" She asked.

Ginny put her forehead in her hand. "For this to all be over. To be able to sit down and tell him that I love him without Voldemort hanging over our heads." She jumped and looked guiltily at Hermione. "Please, don't tell Ron I said that," she laughed.

Hermione smiled. "That would just confuse Ron. He's a bit behind on recent events."

Ginny's cheeks flushed to approximately the color of her hair. "That may just be the best news I've had all day."

--

That evening, Ginny followed the map back into the Forbidden Forest apprehensively. She was relieved, at least, that her hands had stopped shaking. When she reached the clearing, Lucius was facing away from her. She approached his back and cleared her throat.

He whipped around and wasted no time drawing her to him for a long, deep, passionate kiss. He pulled her as close against him as possible, and then buried his hands in her flaming hair. She clasped her hands behind his back, pressing herself to him. When he drew back, he looked at her with a tenderness and a passion unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Can you stay tonight?" He asked.

She rested her head against his chest. "For a little while."

"Are you ready to do this?"

Ginny sighed and tipped her head back to look at him. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." She said softly.

"Do you want the protocol lesson?"

She nodded.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Priz: Your hero? I take it you like the fic? Thanks!

BlackMystik: Glad you like it, thank you very much!

Julia Bartlett: You're right, werewolves are very cool, but I'm on the vampire side as far as sexiness goes… Thank you ever so much!

Chapter Fifteen

Lucius took a deep breath. When he spoke, his words were slow, calculated, and emotionless.

"When I introduce you, bow your head and say 'My Lord.' Every one- or two-word answer is followed by 'My Lord.' Be respectful, but don't grovel at his feet. Only speak when he asks you a direct question, and keep your answers as short as possible. He won't trust you if you don't keep eye contact."

"Is that everything?" Ginny asked, shakily.

"That's all you'll need for tonight." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "He'll be waiting for us. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded. He kissed her quickly, and they vanished.

--

With a 'pop,' Ginny and Lucius reappeared in the hall of the Malfoy manor. A black-cloaked figure was sitting in the drawing room with his back to them. Lucius pressed a finger to his lips and wrapped Ginny and himself in black cloaks. He handed her a mask and they walked into the drawing-room.

"You're late." Came a cold voice from the pale, red-eyed man under the cloak.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," said Lucius. "May I introduce Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny stepped forward and inclined her head slightly. "My Lord." She said quietly.

Voldemort surveyed her from under his hood. "Another Weasley defector," he said softly, "Welcome."

Ginny's head jerked up of its own volition. "Another?"

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Surely you know about your brother, Percy? He's been with me for just over a year. Now, why do you wish to join me?"

Ginny swallowed with difficulty, but maintained eye contact. "I feel that Hogwarts is in the wrong hands, My Lord."

"Very well." Voldemort turned to leave. "Good evening, Miss Weasley, Lucius." He disapparated.

Ginny removed her mask and began falling on weakened knees. Lucius rushed forward and guided her gently into a chair. He was about to pull away when she tightened her arms around him, shaking furiously. They held one anther for several moments as Ginny calmed down.

When Ginny's breathing returned to normal, she adjusted her head on Lucius' shoulder. "I think I need something to drink," she whispered.

Lucius moved toward the kitchen without the slightest hesitation. "I'll make a pot of tea."

--

About ten minutes later, Ginny was sitting with her chin on her knees and her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea in the kitchen. Lucius sat across from her, watching her with concern.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this position," he said.

Ginny shrugged. "I asked you to." For a long moment, they looked at one another in silence. Ginny sat her empty cup back on the table.

"Did you know about Percy?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No one knows about everyone."

Ginny sighed. "I wish he hadn't told me."

"No," Lucius said, "it's a very good sign that he told you. It means that he trusts you."

"Oh, bloody fantastic," Ginny said sharply, "just what I always wanted-the darkest, most evil wizard ever trusts me."

Lucius reeled, taken aback. "Ginny!"

Tears glistened in Ginny's green eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her knees, "I'm just in so for over my head right now."

"I'll protect you, love-I promise."

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that!" Ginny snapped. "I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

"I never thought that you did, but you have so much more to live for than I do."

Ginny rested her chin on her knees. "Not if you're gone," she whispered. Lucius stood and walked forward to her. He kneeled in front of her, taking her face tenderly in his hands.

"Angel, look at me." He spoke softly. "Nothing is going to happen to us." He stood and gathered her in his arms. "This will be over soon, and I'll still be here, and I swear to you, I will still love you. But you need to promise me that I won't come back from a final battle to get kicked out of your life."

For the first time that evening, Ginny smiled. "You won't."

Lucius kissed her tenderly and passion built up behind his kiss until he hand pinned Ginny against the kitchen wall, their hands clasped together above their heads. He drew back, then kissed her again-slowly, sensuously this time. Ginny sighed lightly and sank into him. His tongue traced the part of her lips, and she opened them obligingly. She opened her eyes. His were closed. She unlaced her fingers from his and wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed his on her hips. Their lips parted.

"This isn't a good idea," Lucius said softly.

Ginny started. "Why not?"

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't think that I'm not dying to carry you upstairs right this moment, but you're on emotional overload right now. You should go back to school, and we can continue this tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

He kissed her briefly, "No, but it's the best idea." Then, as if refusing himself time to think, he disapparated, taking Ginny back to Hogwarts.

--

When Ginny and Lucius reappeared in the Forbidden Forest, Lucius conjured two chairs out of midair. He sat in one, motioning for Ginny to do the same.

"Safer territory," he explained, eyes twinkling. "I suppose you still have quite a few questions about Voldemort."

Ginny nodded.

"From now on," Lucius continued, "you'll pass him information once a week on Wednesdays. On Mondays, you'll meet with Professor Dumbledore and decide what information to give him. If all goes well, everything will be in writing, passed through me. You'll probably never have any more contact with him."

"That's a relief," Ginny said. Without warning, she leaned over to him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. When she drew back, her eyes were sparkling.

"Right," Lucius choked, "so you'll meet me here tomorrow night?"

Ginny smiled. "What time?"

"Nine."

TBC

A/N: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Just to let you know, I have tendonitis in my wrist and, to make a short story long, I fell down the stairs yesterday, so I'm physically having a lot of trouble writing. There probably won't be an update until the pain gets tolerable-so, please don't kill me if it's not up by next Friday. Though, knowing how much I love writing this fic, it probably will be! Happy Christmas!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Tareein: You are absolutely right, there isn't nearly enough Lucius stuff out there! I hope this will get you on the way to writing more to add to the mix!

Crimson Gold: Thank you ever so much! That meeting was the hardest part so far to write, so all things considered, if that's the only problem anyone had, I can deal with it (rereading it, though, I do see what you mean)!

Julia Bartlett, Sarahamanda: Thank you very, very much!

Priz: Wait, what didn't you like? I'm confused…. But thank you…

At long last, here it is! Many, many apologies about the wait. I will now be back on track with at least once a week updates, I promise!

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning over breakfast, two owls swooped over the Gryffindor table, bringing letters to Ginny. She picked the first out of the pitcher of pumpkin juice and read it.

_Ginny:_

_I've just had an owl from Professor Dumbledore. He mentioned in passing that you are taking a more active role in the fight against Voldemort. While your father and I are very proud of your determination, we have to tell you to be careful._

_We understand that you are very gifted and a very powerful witch. This is, ultimately, your decision to make. However, cleverness and power do not make anyone successful against You-know-who-just ask Harry or Neville (really, don't, dear-those boys have quite enough to be getting on with). _

_Also, be very careful with Lucius Malfoy. Yes, he's Draco's father, and yes, he says he's on our side now-but poisonous toadstools don't change their spots. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't think he's to be trusted._

_Tell Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville that your father and I said hullo._

_Much Love, _

_Mum_

Ginny smiled, stowed the letter in her bag, and passed the hellos on to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. She opened the next letter, which, luckily, had landed next to her plate. She nearly dropped it in shock when she saw the handwriting.

_Dear Ginny:_

_If you can't read this privately right now, put it away and read it later._

_I have it from the highest authority (no les than the Dark Lord himself!) that you have joined him, and I offer you my congratulations._

_I am glad to hear that you have opened your eyes to the dangers of association with people like Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, and (though it pains me to say it) our parents. You are of one of the purest-blood wizarding families in the world-I am glad to see that you have begun to take pride in that fact._

_Do not hesitate to speak to Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape. They are both loyal supporters of the Dark Lord and will be only too glad to help you in this noble decision. I hope that our paths in his service will cross soon._

_Regards, _

_Percy_

Ginny tutted and crinkled her nose in disgust. Without further ado, she got up from the table, walked over to the Great Hall fire and threw the letter into it unceremoniously.

--

That evening, Ginny's heart did a bit of a somersault when she saw Lucius standing in the middle of the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Her mother's words had come to the front of her mind, but the sight of him pushed them away again. He was facing her, his arms folded, his eyes warm. He brushed his fingertips across her cheeks and lips as she reached him.

"I should never have let you out of my sight last night," he said softly. "I've been on fire since then."

In response, Ginny simply smiled mischievously for a split second before his mouth bore down on hers in a crushing kiss. They apparated without breaking their kiss, then reappeared in the hall of the manor, where Lucius began immediately shedding his robes. Both he and Ginny were more than half clothed when Lucius picked her up off the floor and slid into her as she wrapped her legs around him, moaning slightly. He backed her against the wall and ground into her furiously as she resumed their passionate kiss. Barely five minutes later, they had collapsed against one another, both temporarily spent. Lucius took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs.

--

Ginny and Lucius lay, sweating, exhausted, and holding one another, for nearly an hour before Lucius got out of bed and began tossing Ginny's clothes toward her. She winced as her belt buckle hit her forehead.

"What was that for?" she asked indignantly.

Lucius pulled his pants on. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore suspects something already. I'm not in any hurry to drop evidence at his feet."

Ginny chuckled. "What could he do?"

"Stop me seeing you, for one." Lucius leaned over and kissed her tenderly as he buttoned his shirt. "And we couldn't have that at all, love. Shall we?" He held out his hand, and as soon as Ginny took it, they Apparated back to Hogwarts.

--

Ginny woke to the light pouring in the common room, which was deserted except for two third years playing chess in a corner. She had slept in the armchair, rather than risk waking the girls in her dormitory. She was confused for a moment, until she remembered that it was the first day of the holidays. Smiling at the thought, she hurried down to breakfast.

--

She found Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, Hermione reading, Neville and Luna watching Harry and Ron play chess. Ginny reached them in time to see Harry's knight pounce on one of Ron's bishops. Hermione looked at her and raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Ginny shook her head and turned back to the game. After several minutes, Harry's knight made a spectacular checkmate, despite Harry's giving the job to a rook. In spite of his petulant chess set, Harry jumped up in triumph and hugged Ginny, jumping in excitement all the while. After a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back and blushing. "It's just I almost never beat him."

Ginny laughed. "What are you apologizing for? Congratulations!"

--

After the celebratory butterbeers, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna wandered into the courtyard. Hermione turned to Ginny at once, grinning ear to ear.

"What was that about, then? Are you over this Lucius thing?"

Ginny was puzzled. "What was what about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Harry. In the Great Hall."

"I said congratulations?"

"You know what I mean! He hugged you!"

"We're friends. He wouldn't take that any way other than how it was meant."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And how was it meant?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Friendly!" she said, impatiently.

--

Back in the Great Hall, Harry was trying to ignore Ron's stare while he wrote a letter to Mad-Eye Moody. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?" he asked Ron.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked, laughing.

"What was what about?"

"You and Ginny. Two seconds ago."

"What about it?"

"Is something finally going on between the two of you?"

"Not that I know of," said Harry, looking at his feet.

TBC


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Nessa-First of all, is that a Wicked allusion? Thank you very much, here's your chapter!

Blackrose-You predicted me too well! Now I'll have to have them disown her!

DeceptiveKindness-Do you think this is intense?

Nyah, Sarahamanda, Priz, Julia Bartlett-Thank you!

Crimson Gold-Trust me, Molly will freak eventually. I didn't post every week…. Thank you!

Chapter Seventeen

Back in the courtyard, Luna hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" while Hermione looked, exasperated, at a clueless Ginny.

"You mean you've no idea he fancies you?" she said, incredulously.

Ginny shook her head slowly. "It isn't as if it matters now-I mean to say, with Lucius and all-nothing's going to happen."

"So you're really serious about this Lucius thing, then, are you?"

"Well, yes-and Harry knows that."

"That doesn't necessarily stop him fancying you."

"He won't try anything-No one is that thick."

Hermione sighed. "I know, Ginny, I just thought someone should let you know." She looked around the courtyard awkwardly. So what did happen last night, anyway?"

Ginny blushed. "We barely even spoke, least of all about Voldemort."

Hermione shook her head. "You're in over your head."

"Do you love him?" Luna asked, making Ginny and Hermione jump-they'd all but forgotten she was there.

Ginny was silent for a long moment before answering. "Yes, I do."

"You should tell him," Luna said, as if that settled everything, "He'd like to know."

"Er-thank you," Ginny said, blushing.

Ginny looked up from her werewolf essay at the exact moment that Hades collided with the common room window. She shook her head and retrieved him, wondering where one of Voldemort's most feared Death Eaters had gotten such a clumsy owl. She sat back down to read her letter.

Dear Ginny-

I'm sorry to do this on such short notice, but I've got to go to Romania for YKW-something about liasing with the vampires. I won't know for sure until I get there.

Anyway, I probably won't write for a while, but I'll pop into the common room when I can to keep you up to date.

She pulled out her revealer and rubbed it over the entire letter to find:

I hope you've recovered your walking ability. You still seemed a bit

shaky when I left you at the gate last night. Much Love-LM

Ginny laughed, remember the painful waddle she had adopted after the previous night's activities. Her own laughter helped to alleviate the weight that ha settled in her stomach upon reading Lucius' letter. Vampires working for Voldemort could mean nothing good.

She looked up and jumped. Lucius' head was sitting in the fire. For a moment, she was certain she was mistaken. She knelt in front of the fire.

"Lucius?" She asked. He grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped in to say good-bye. Are you alone?"

Ginny nodded. "Everyone's gone to bed."

"Good." Lucius said, climbing out of the fire and brushing off his robes, "I trust you got my letter?"

"I did. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Not long. A week or two, maybe. You'll still see me. I can Apparate into the Forest from Romania."

"Isn't that awfully risky?"

He shook his head. "They'll expect me to be popping in and out, besides which, they don't trust anyone who stays around for too long."

"So why is this good-bye if you'll be popping in?"

"Because, for the next two weeks, I'll only be able to see you in the fire or in Dumbledore's presence."

Unexpectedly, Ginny smiled. "I suppose that means that we'll be having a really good time once you get back."

Lucius grinned wolfishly. "If you keep making remarks like that, I may have to come up with a way to get around Dumbledore." He kissed her fiercely. "I'll just be off, then."

Ginny stepped forward as he moved toward the fire. "Lucius?"

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I love you."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "And I love you." He kissed her again, gently but passionately, and he was gone.

"Vampires?" Hermione hissed over a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Defense Against Dark Creatures._ "He's going to liase with vampires?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "For the third time, yes. He's going to Romania to liase with the vampires."

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the library discussing the new developments in Voldemort's plan of which Ginny had learned the previous night.

"But," Ron said shakily, "aren't vampires really dangerous?"

Hermione snorted. "No, they're perfectly safe. You just have to relieve yourself of all your blood before you meet up with them," she said sarcastically, flipping through pages in the monstrous book.

"News travels quickly around here, doesn't it?" said a bright voice behind the students.

Ginny whipped around. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

Professor Lupin smiled down at her. "Professor Dumbledore and I would like a word, Ginny."

TBC


End file.
